The Life Of Alice Cullen
by All.I.Hear.Is.Green.Day
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. The story from Alice's change from meeting Jasper and so on. I suck at summaries. Please read, and review. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Asylum

_Love distills desire upon the eyes, love brings bewitching grace into the heart._

_~Euripides_

_Whoever said Disneyland was the happiest place on Earth has never been in your arms._

_~Author Unknown _

I sat on the soft floor, crying. I hated my parents. They were the ones that sent me to this wretched place. I _wasn't _crazy. I had visions sometimes, so what? Intense déjà vu, I had tried to convince them, but no.

They became worried one day when I froze up, then started screaming. I had had a vision, of a man with long blonde hair pulled back into a bun at the back of his head, he had red eyes and was after me. What had I done?

I cursed myself, for being so abnormal. I cursed my parents for sending me here. I cursed the whole word, every one that did, had, and will exist. Except for two people. A nice doctor that worked at this asylum, I didn't know his name. And Cynthia, dear, darling Cynthia. My sister.

She was my best friend, my world. And now she was gone, I had been swept away and practically dragged here, taken away from her. She needed me, I was her older sister, I was supposed to be her example, her good influence, her idol. And now I was nothing but a crazy person, locked up in a dark padded cell.

I put my head in my hands, my hair felt so odd. It used to be down to my waist, and now it was incredibly short. They had shaved my head, when I came here, I sobbed the whole time. My hair had grown now, it was a few inches long, I could tell by feeling it, there was no mirror here.

The locked door of my cell swung open. The nice doctor, whose name I didn't know was suddenly standing right in front of me.

"He's after you," he whispered.

"Who?" I croaked, I had not spoken in so long.

But he didn't answer, he bent his lips to my throat and bit my neck.

The pain was excruciating, the worst pain I have ever felt. It felt like fire, running through my veins. The fire moving down quickly from my neck through me, going down to my toes. I was on fire, I was burning and I didn't know what to do. I simply screamed, cried out in pain. I inwardly, silently, cursed the man I thought had been nice, the way he would look through the window of my door and smile at me, I cursed him, I hated him. He caused this pain. He was evil. Whatever the man that was after me would have done, was nothing compared to this I was sure of it.

I laid there in agony, hating the world. Hating everyone, even sweet little Cynthia. The pain was making me even more crazy.

I snapped my mouth shut trying not to scream, my throat was hurting more than everything else, I clamped my teeth, hurting my jaw even more in the effort.

I continued to lie there, writhing in pain, I closed my eyes and pretended I was asleep, at home, I was normal, my parents loving, and I was just having a horrific nightmare.

***

I awoke to cold darkness. _Where am I? _I silently asked myself. I looked around...was I in an asylum? _Who am I?_ Again, I looked around, something was carved on the padded floor, the script was messy, maybe done by a fingernail. It said _Alice_. Was that me? Was I Alice? I didn't know, but that would be the name I would go by, until told otherwise. I saw that the door was wide open, I got up and walked out. I walked around the building, it was empty. And then I came across a desk, I walked to it. A woman was there, I held my breath, how could I explain this? _Hello, I don't know my name, and I don't know where I'm at, can you help me?_ Maybe, I am crazy.

I opened my mouth to speak, breathing.

Her scent attacked me, the way she smelled, it made my throat feel as if it was on fire. I did it unthinkingly, not even waiting a second.

I jumped across the desk and grabbed her, I bit her neck and sucked her body completely of blood. I stepped back, and stared at what I had done.

I was a monster. I was a murderer. But what else was I? By the looks of it, I was a vampire. _A vampire, _I thought, _I am officially insane._

I walked out of the institution, desperate to flee from the horrid truth. I ran, once I was outside. It felt like I was flying, maybe I was—I didn't know much about vampires, maybe I had turned into a bat. I looked down at my arm, only to find not a wing, but my arm, but it was glistening. It was sparkling like little tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface of my skin. When the sun hit my arm just the right way it shot out a spectrum of rainbows. I needed to get out of here, staying here I could get caught, and they would kill me if they found out what I was. I ran, and ran, I came across a sign and I found out that I was in Biloxi, Mississippi. I ran still, coming across a Texaco station. I slowed down to a brisk walk, and went inside, to the bathroom. It was empty, and I went to the mirror. I was surprised to see my reflection—I thought vampires didn't have a refection, or maybe that was just a simple myth. But my reflection was a scary thing, I was insanely beautiful. My hair cropped short falling down around my face, and my eyes were the only things that weren't attractive. My eyes were a bright glowing red, my irises looked as if they were on fire.

I stood at the mirror, staring at it. I closed my eyes and imagined that I was normal, pretended that I knew my place in this world.

When I opened my eyes, I didn't see my reflection.

_A handsome man, was walking into a restaurant, called "Philadelphia's Diner." The man was tall easily six feet, he had golden honey blonde hair. He was muscular, but lean. He was pale, with bruise-like shadows beneath his fiery red eyes. He had white crescent-shaped scars on his face and arms, everywhere that wasn't hidden by his clothes. He pushed open the door of the diner, a bell ringing above his head, signaling his arrival. He took a seat on the stool, at the bar, and blocked everyone out. He said nothing, he looked infuriated, very aggravated. I wondered who it was he was aggravated with. He just sat there—_I blinked my eyes, surprised, scared, full of wonder. Surprised, because that had never happened before. Scared, because I didn't know what it was. Full of wonder, because of that blonde man.

That handsome man, was the same thing as I. A vampire, I presumed.

I walked out of the station, in a daze, my mind blank.

_Where was I going to live? _I asked myself, _What was I going to do? _But most importantly, _How was I going to find that man?_

_**DON'T HURT ME! **_**Sorry guys it's so short. But I am ****_exhausted! _And, oh! Merry Christmas! Please review, guys!**

**~Lyssa . Hale**

**P.S. I love you**


	2. Animal

I found an apartment for a cheap price, but I decided not to get it. I had learned that I can't sleep, so I worked that to my advantage.

The diner was named "Philadelphia's Diner" so, my best guess was to go to Pennsylvania. I ran through the woods. Running where people would see me wouldn't be the smart thing to do. Glittering skin, running faster than a cheetah...not a good idea.

I was in Kentucky right now.

_I should probably change my clothes, _I thought.

I actually had money now, I controlled my visions (That's what I call them) and I now predict the outcomes of horse races. I just closed my eyes and thought of the race, it was really quite easy.

I did the same thing with the man too. I would close my eyes and pictures his face, and when I opened them again, I was watching the vision.

I ran to the edge of the forest, and walked out. It was nice how I never got tired, I could just run forever, it was an exciting feeling.

I walked across the road, a small shop lie on the other end. I walked over and opened the door.

"Hello," is what I was greeted with.

"Hi," I say looking away trying to hide my red eyes.

I go over to where the clothes lay. I should look nice for the man. I would get more clothes but I will be running so I only get a a dress. I get a red flapper dress, I don't bother buying any shoes because the red dress goes fine with the red flat shoes I'm already wearing. I pick up the dress and dance over to the counter I give her the money and she hands me the dress.

I go back to the forest and take off the clothes I was already wearing, they had holes in them and I had leaves in my hair. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to get out all of the debris. I slipped into the red dress and I start to run again.

I haven't seen the man in quite some time, I realize. I close my eyes picture his face, but when I open them the vision isn't the familiar one I have come to know and love.

_The man and I are running through a forest together. Behind us is two females and two males, in front of us leading is a male. The male leading is faster than the rest of us, he has a mop of bronze hair and golden eyes. One of the two males behind us is big, very muscular he has dark hair that's cut short. The other is blonde, but a fairer blonde than the man's, he looks the oldest. In his twenties. One of the girls has a perfect figure, she's blonde and absolutely perfect. She's beautiful, but not as beautiful as the man. The other female is about as old as the older male, she has caramel colored hair, and has the same gold eyes as the others do. The man and I no longer have fiery red eyes, but we don't have the golden eyes either. They are an amber color. Maybe in transition from red to gold. Suddenly the bronze-haired one stops. He crouches down and as a deer runs across the forest he leaps and starts to drink its blood._

That's it! I blinked and the vision vanished. I don't have to be a monster, I can drink animal blood and I will be fine.

That's what the family did. Does that explain they're strange gold eyes?

I started to run again, a scent caught me. It didn't smell anything like the great smell of a human, but it was blood sure enough. It was a mountain lion, I spotted. It leaped at me when it saw me, and it tried to bite through my hard skin, I threw my head down and bit into it's neck drinking its blood. Draining it completely.

It didn't taste quite right, nor did I expect it to. But I was content that I had found a new way of living—a new way that didn't involve murder.

**AN Again, sorry it's so short, honest! I hope you like it so far, let me know. That's my nice way of saying, "Review you b*tches!" Haha.**

**Riiight...so...um, yah, see ya!**

**~Lyssa . Hale**

**P.S. I love you.**


	3. Meeting

_Playlist for chapter three of _The Life Of Alice Cullen_: Working Class Hero—Green Day. _

From the frequent visions I now forced myself to have I learned all of their names.

The family I mean. The bronze-haired male was Edward. The big burly man was Emmett. His wife, the perfect blonde female, was called Rosalie but they often called her Rose. The older blonde male, the leader, was named Carlisle. His wife was Esme, with the caramel hair. I still hadn't learned the man's name. Nor did I want to. I wanted to find out the moment he tells me, when we're together. I liked to think of it as fate's favor, how the visions would never tell me.

It was actually a bit depressing how Edward was alone, I thought. Without a mate, I mean. But I wouldn't let myself feel sorry for him, because I vowed to myself to do my best to find him a partner. It might not be easy, a good-looking man like that could surely find himself a woman. Maybe the vampires that drink the blood of humans are opposed to the ones that are "vegetarian" so to speak.

The thought made me break down, I quit running and I started to sob, I shed no tears.

After a few minutes I picked myself back up, brushed the leaves off of my dress, ran my fingers through my short spikes of hair, and started to run again.

Despite the fact that I had just cried my non-beating heart out, I was instantaneously euphoric. According to my map I was now in Pennsylvania. Closer to the man...finally. Or at least, I hoped.

It wasn't hard to get to Philadelphia, the map made it easy. The diner was the first building you came across when you entered the city, I was glad to find out. Seeing the small run-down diner brought a smile to my face. And I knew why.

This was where I would meet him, this is where I would save him from being a murderer. I would help him. But more than that, _he _would help _me_. He would bring me joy, happiness...love. I had fallen in love with the man, now I just had to wait until he fell in love with me too. The fact that I had fallen in love with a man who's name I didn't know, didn't bother me at all. Technically, I didn't know my name either, just Alice. And I wasn't even sure Alice was my name.

***

I had been waiting for what felt like centuries, I even lost count at one point how long. 2,397 days I've waited.

Waiting can cause very pessimistic thoughts.

Thoughts such as the ones I'm having now.

Thoughts like, _What if he never comes?_

Thoughts like, _What if I'm too early?_

Thoughts even worse, thoughts like, _What if I'm too late?_

I got an apartment, I'm almost never there though, only to change my clothes. I try to look as nice as possible considering I don't know when he'll be here. I'm sitting on a stool, about three down from where he will sit.

The diner is pretty much empty, but to be completely honest, I like it better like this.

I hear the door creak open, I look over at the door quickly and there he is.

He's even more beautiful in person if that's even possible.

I hop off the stool and say the first thing that comes to mind, "You've kept me waiting a long time," with a smile on my face.

He ducked his head like a Southern gentleman and said, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

His voice is heaven, it's like honey its so smooth, and sweet. His voice has a Southern twang to it, and I adore it. I fell even more in love with him right then.

I hold out my hand, a silent question asking if he wants to come with me.

Miraculously, he takes my hand. I feel as if my heart will burst from happiness, if I was human I would be crying tears of joy. His fingers intertwine with mine, and we walk out of the diner together, neither of us speak. The moment can't be shattered with talk. I run him to my apartment and I show him in. I sit down on my bed that I don't need and he stays standing.

"Please, sit," I say with good manners.

He smiles, and I'm glad he's happy from the vision I thought he would be angry, he takes a seat on the rocking chair.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello," he greets and I still can't get over the miracle that is his voice.

"What's your name?" I ask eagerly, I was aware I was going about this the wrong way. I should have introduced myself first, but I just wanted to know.

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," he told me.

Jasper. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. Jasper Whitlock...it suited him _so_ well. I loved his name. I wanted to say it out loud.

"Jasper...Jasper...My name is Alice...well, I think it is," I said.

"You think it is?"

"Well, you see, I don't really know who I am. I was...bitten, and I awoke alone, I found the name 'Alice,' etched into the floor so I used that. I don't remember anything," I explained.

"You don't know who turned you?" he questioned.

"Turned me?" I asked.

"Sorry, _bit_ you."

"Oh. No, I don't know. I had a...well, I call them _visions_. I had a vision of you, and I came to meet you. I knew you were the same thing as me." I sounded ridiculous.

"Vision? So that's your talent? You—you see the future?" he wondered.

"Well, I guess. You say talent...," I trailed off.

"Some vampires have talents, we don't know why, some just do. Like me, I have the power to sense and manipulate the emotions of others around me," he explained to me.

"Really?"

"Really, really," he said smiling.

"Make me feel something!" I said excitedly. Jasper brought my true self out.

My suddenly euphoric mood immediately turned sour, I tried my hardest not to fall into the sorrow but it was too much, I frowned.

He smiled and the sadness was gone, the euphoria back.

"That's so neat, Jasper!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you think so, Alice," he said. That was the first time he ever said my name. It was wonderful, hearing the sounds he makes when those two syllables roll off of his tongue. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Jasper, there's something I forgot to tell you," I told him.

"What's that?"

"I had another vision, one of me and you, and we're with this...family—I won't say coven, because they're too...loving. And we're in the forest, hunting. Except it's not humans we're hunting it's animals. And I, myself has turned over to the vegetarian lifestyle. And maybe...maybe, you could too. Maybe we could do it together. We could find the family and we could stay...together." I was nervous, it didn't help that I now knew he could feel it.

"Alice,"—I smiled—"I would like nothing more, than to go with you, and change the way I am. But"—my smile faltered—"I don't know if I can do that. I will try, I will try my absolute hardest. I wish I would never have to drink the blood of a human again, the emotions attacking you, the way that feels is just unreal."

He must have seen my confused face, or maybe he felt it, because he elaborated.

"You see, I told you that I can feel and manipulate emotions, but they _effect_ me. If someone is happy, I'm happy. Sad, I'm sad...and so on, and so forth."

"Really? Wow, that must be _torture,_" I sympathized.

He smiled, "Alice, I think I should tell you my story."


End file.
